Legacy
by sanjuuriki
Summary: In a slight spin different from the original series we press forward in a new future with possibilities pertaining to the youngest descendants of the Kuran family and the hunters that coexist with them.
1. Ch1: Frustration

Out of spite Ai unthinkingly grabbed Artemis' handle, intending to swing at the boy with brute force.

"Don't underestimate me!" she yelled.

As quick as the blade rose above her head in anger it swung just as fast down onto the ground. Its clanking rang against the marble floor. An agonizing cry wailed from her tiny lungs as sparks seized the hands that wrapped itself around the scythe. Mere seconds corroded Ai's flesh, leaving bright red blisters to color the surface of her pale hands. It was not until her fingers felt numb that the blade could at last slip away from her hold, lying flat before her toes. Then the girl whimpered, as if a puppy had been kicked in its frailty. The pain brought Ai to her knees, and she cowered at the intensity of her burning hands lying limp on her lap.

After witnessing Ai's futile efforts Izumi, who had not once moved or even flinched from the female's outburst, walked calmly over to Artemis and knelt next to it. His pale hues stared intensely at the scythe before a careful hand reached out to gently take its handle into his grasp. Unlike Ai's experience to beholding the scythe Izumi was not harmed by Artemis' warding magic. He gracefully brought it back up from the floor and gazed upon its curved blade beneath the moon's chilled and dimly lit light.

Right before his very eyes he watched as Artemis retracted its blade as if it were alive, morphing into a thin rod that shined like pure silver in the moonlight. After its premature transformation had complete Izumi allowed the weapon to be resized into its baton-resembling state before pocketing it in a pouch attached to his belt.

"C-Curse...you..." grunted Ai between gritted teeth. Sweat and tears dripped down her face. She struggled to climb back up onto her feet. Despite her pitiful appearance her insignificant efforts could not move the boy's heart.

"You should return to the estate," he said bluntly. "A pure blood must not be seen groveling like this on the floor." Izumi had cold retorts that continued to spear ice through her chest.

"N-Nonsense..." she grumbled stubbornly under her breath. "Pure bloods are pure bloods for a reason...these wounds will only...only..."

"...heal in time." he finished promptly before Ai could finish the rest of her sentence. "These aren't like any regular wounds. There's a reason why vampire weapons are coveted by humans. They actually _work_ against vampires."

Ai frowned with displeasure at the cruelty Izumi treated her with. However she could not rupture his logic. Though the young boy provoked her she was foolish enough to think that her strength would be at par to wield that damnable scythe with ease and even allow her to heal from its injuries in seconds. Suppose she deserved the punishment that scorched itself across her palms and the pain that ached in her heart.

"Then give me blood," she growled bitterly. "I'll heal faster if you feed me. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

Ruby eyes had then begun to glow a bright crimson as they looked into the eyes of the young hunter with yearning desire. This was because the wounds she suffered were severe. Naturally it increased her lust for blood, and this hunger could be seen by the fangs that slowly sharpened within her mouth.

Izumi only stared at her expressionlessly for a brief moment before reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a small white box filled with circular white tablets. Slightly agitated he flung the box at her, allowing it to slide across the floor until it bumped into her knees.

"Eat those instead," he said stiffly, "If you can't withstand your lust." It seemed to Ai that her temptress techniques had no effect on Izumi and the thought infuriated her. Thus more proof supported her strength paling in comparison to Izumi.

Perhaps at last her stubbornness was subsiding. With emotions cooling her speech became more reserved and hushed in volume.

"Don't you need these more than me?" she asked quietly. Though her eyes still blazed a deep red their focus fell to Izumi's boots.

"I'm not the one enduring crippling pain right now," he said as a matter of fact. "And unlike you, Lady Yuuki, and father, I don't possess a lust for blood- even when wounded."

The way he called _their_ mother _'Lady Yuuki'_ brought Ai into deep thought. Her posture sank, shoulders caving on themselves when her head lowered to stare helplessly at the small box of tablets in front of her. She did not feel comfortable, hearing such a formal way to mention somebody's name, _especially if it was the woman who gave birth to them_. Her pursed lips were the result of such an uneasy sensation that circled inside of her stomach. A pout blossomed from her facial expression when troubled brows knitted together to reveal her discomfort. If Ai had more time she'd pester him, but another idea kept her concerns at bay. Unspoken; she already knew the answer to that timeless question anyway.

"Then why do you keep these tablets on you all the time?" she asked again without making eye contact with her conversation.

"Are you holding onto them for someone else?"

"Yes, _you_ , usually,'" he replied curtly. "When you do stupid things like these."

Ai sighed, admitting her defeat. She was losing the strength to oppose him with the amount of effort she put forth to endure the pain from her hands. She was beginning to worry since these pinching sensations were slowly moving to her wrists.

"Other times it's merely just a precaution," he added.

"Oh? A precaution for what?" Curious eyes glanced upwards, awaiting to hear more. Truthfully Ai figured she _was_ the precaution. _Oh...no. Perhaps not. She would be considered a **caution**_ _in of itself._

A rare look painted Izumi's facial features before a careful reply escaped his lips. Could it have been quizzical? Confusion? Fear? Ai made sure to burn the expression into her memory well, detail for detail.

"Although it's clear that as of now I don't desire blood...Yagari suspects that I'll develop a taste for it one day."

He brought a hand up to trace his lower lip, a frequent gesture Izumi always habitually performed whenever he was deep within thought. Ai could see the puzzlement forming from within his clouded stare when he took his sights to space rather than what sat before him on the floor.

"Why would he think that?"

"Who knows."

 _Wrong answer._ Ai was not satisfied with his carelessness, but it was not like as if the possibility was far from self-explanatory. He was, after all, birthed from a pure blood and an originally human vampire. Izumi may not have revealed it, but Ai knew him better. Perhaps he was not willing to share his thoughts on the matter yet. He would less likely share those thoughts with Ai, of course. She was confident in that belief. Was it because of a lack of trust between them? Did he simply distaste her for being what she was? Both were very likely reasons for Izumi's determination to keep her out of his inner circle, if he had one. Sadly there were a dozen more reasons Ai could come up with as possibilities for Izumi's aloof demeanor towards her for all these years. However despite these reasons, and some were quite valid reasons, there were moments where Izumi's actions in fact countered her very assumptions of his dislike for her. Such actions included the one he was about to perform now.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, father is waiting for me. You should go back home. Pure bloods aren't supposed to be seen rendered useless like this."

"Ha! I know that- you've already explained yourself once," she scowled.

Izumi glanced at the pills Ai had not bothered to pick up.

"Eat those tablets, won't recover any faster without them."

Ai's fingers twitched in response, sensors within her flesh attempting to mimic the art of picking up objects in front of them. However with each inch she made bolts of pain drove into her flesh. Ai cringed, grunting every now and then while attempting to bear each jolt of lightning that struck her nerves. Her hands had not even made it to the box yet.

While witnessing this seemingly long stretch of time a large breath of air exhaled from Izumi's lungs. He supposed it could not be helped as he knelt down to pick up the box he had earlier thrown at her.

"What...are you doing?" questioned the pure blood.

She watched as he opened the container and poured a small handful of tablets into his palm. He then took one from his pile and lifted it before her mouth.

"What does it look like? I'm doing what you told me to do. _I'm feeding you_."

Though sarcasm it was enough to flush Ai's cheeks into a rosy pink. Others may find this twist of words comical, but to Ai, pure embarrassment. Her mouth could only instinctively tighten shut as a countermeasure to calm her racing heart. Next, Izumi had detected her unwillingness to comply. He frowned irritably which to Ai was an automatic exchange in thoughts that read ' _Hurry up, I don't have all day!'_ Feeling as if she had no choice her lips parted and opened wide so that the boy could gently toss one tablet onto her tongue.

Ai did not want to admit her desperation for blood, but it came to light as she crunched the tablet between her teeth hungrily. She then opened her mouth wide again for another tablet to be tossed into her mouth. After a couple in, Izumi started giving her two, four, to half a dozen at a time. Ai could grind through all of them just fine, as if they were candy.

"These taste bad," she admitted dissatisfied through a full mouth.

"Good, that means your lust is subsiding. Now hurry up and eat the rest of these and head home."

Then Izumi poured the rest of the tablets in his hand into her mouth as Ai effortlessly swallowed the rest down her throat. The two of them rose up from the floor, the boy dusting his hands after placing the leftover bit of tablets inside the box and in one of Ai's skirt pockets.

"Hey, Izumi I...thank you."

Ai's cheeks were still raging a sporting red; she hated this feeling in her gut. To be at the mercy of a human was degrading as a pure blooded vampire. To top it off, Izumi was the one who made her mad at the start. After all the effort, in the end she had to _thank_ him for his actions.

"Just don't do this again," he replied. Another mood-less facade washed over his greyed complexion.

"You aren't ready to behold the true power of your bloodline yet."

Lastly the boy turned on his heels to leave the pure blood by herself, trudging through mud and soil with Artemis' gleaming silver just scarcely shimmering in the darkness amid his layers of clothes.

"Just you wait!" Ai cried out with stubborn might.

"I'll inherit the true power of the Kurans! And I'll show you just how strong I really am!"


	2. Ch2: Discontent

Sayori was well aged; a grandmother, almost. The only thing Izumi knew about her was that she and Ai's mother were close friends since high school. From time to time Izumi's father would task him to bring biscuits or assorted nuts and dried berries on behalf of Sayori's long term friend. Looking inside the basket of goods in his possession that day he could distinctly see dark chocolate wrapped in clear plastic and tied with a decorative ribbon as one of the items to be gifted beneath the cloth. With all due respect Sayori did not appear to need the chocolate according to Izumi's judgement. She would never be able to bite through it with enough force at this point in life. Even so Sayori on that day still took the basket from Izumi's hands with a warm smile glazed across her thin lips.

"Another present from Yuuki, eh?" she mused thoughtfully. Withered fingers gently straightened the cloth from the crinkles it made inside the basket before her honeyed eyes glanced at the young boy. "You need to tell her to stop giving these to me," she laughed. "She mustn't bother. It feels like she's trying to prove that she hasn't forgotten our friendship. _Silly girl._ "

Izumi scratched the side of his neck awkwardly, keeping glass eyes drawn towards the floor to avoid having to say something unnecessarily for the lack of thought.

"She said it's an apology for never being able to visit you," he confessed. "She knows how little time you have left."

The male found himself having to bite his tongue after realizing the insensitivity behind his unneeded comment. However when peeking regrettably at the old woman he found nothing but content written across her expression. Sayori's visions had appeared to spiral off into the inner dwellings of her mind and, by Izumi's observations, were due to the loss of vision the woman's eyes had endured over time.

"To a vampire who lives on for an eternity that may be true, but does she not know that I will live on forever? In memories she cherishes of me?"

A strange twinkle in Sayori's eyes left Izumi puzzled, unsure of how to respond to a seemingly rhetorical question. He was left speechless, ghastly skeptical of how to properly react. And after a long silence of unaccomplished action the old woman chuckled, bringing fingers to press against her lips to conceal her laughter.

"You're an exact copy of your father, Izumi. How satisfying." She giggled, leaving the boy to blush a light pink around the outskirts of his cheekbones. "For a hunter his blood came out very strong in you despite competing against a pure vampire. I suppose the world could use another mini hunter like your father _._ "

A distraught flash of emotion blindsided the young boy, triggering an unwanted flinch that whipped at his bones. His pale eyes glared at the woman who cooed kindly before him with a basket of berries and chocolate slung beneath her arm. Izumi was puzzled, as a hand clutched the ends of his fabrics that neared the area around his heart. He came to terms with his nerves that it was in fact a sudden jab of pain that awoke his senses from their idled stage.

Sayori, taking note of the boy's sudden reaction, halted from laughing. Her eyes, once sparkling, grew dim. Regarding her affectionate gesture, her brief sensation of nostalgia faded into concern. Her wrinkled features became the result.

"...although unlike your father you often wear your emotions on your sleeve, much like your mother," she spoke gently. "Whether you like it or not, Izumi, you are your mother's son..."

"Please...I must'n bother you, Miss Wakaba," interrupted Izumi. His eyes averted her discerning gaze, hiding behind the thin bangs provided by his silver hair. "I'll give Lady Kuran your regards. I can promise you that."

Izumi could tell Sayori disliked him referring to Yuuki as such, with her eyes flickering at hearing his him speak her name.

A swift transition exited her doorstep which allowed him to briskly walk down a garden path upon her front lawn. Although he could clearly hear Sayori's wavering voice against the west gusts of wind he ignored her calls, privately blaming the weather as if it were the cause of her sound drowning out by the wind. And while Izumi made his way down into the courtyard of the town's heart he gritted his teeth together, quietly cursing at the discomfort he endured. Cold fists balled and shoved deep within his pockets sent the tips of uneven finger nails to jab at the palms of his flesh. _Why does father always make **me** do this tactless errand? _he would often think to himself after every visit. This happened to be a reoccurring theme that lingered each time Izumi had gifts to bring to that old woman. Cooped up in a small dollhouse-looking estate, if Sayori was not too busy reminiscing her school days with her old friend she would be pricking and prying at Izumi's personality. She would sort each trait to whichever parent she saw fit like a set of socks ready to be shelved away into their drawers. **He hated it.** He disliked visiting her thereafter these frequent remarks.

Alas the young male's frustration dissolved. Izumi was never one to foster negative thoughts for too long. Now feeling mentally exhausted from keeping up a mildly sociable demeanor he let himself slump onto a bench facing a large circular water fountain centered at the core of the town's courtyard. Engraved on the decoration were animals at the rim of each layer that held its own bowl of water. Izumi always wondered why it's design was made as so. At the tip of the fountain where the water separated and poured, a single bald eagle raised its wings so that all could behold its large, intricate feathers. An upraised talon would suggest the bird was preparing to leap into the air. Surrounding the eagle around the rim of the first bowl were a line of wolves, stalking the ends with dainty paws. Their stone eyes were carved deeply, as if they were searching for their next meal. Some had snarling looks, teeth appearing sharp enough to wedge itself deep within an animal's flesh. Then next the third and lastly the largest bowl that held the base of the entire structure harbored four fearsome lions that sat at the poles of a compass. Seated calmly like kings, their backs were arched and their manes appeared perfectly combed. Such large sculptures were too big to balance on the thin edge of a water fountain. And so their creations were merged with the edge of the bowl and rooted to the cobblestone floor that paved the streets of the entire town. They appeared proud. To Izumi he guessed that they were guarding something valuable. Perhaps they were guarding the fountain itself? Izumi's thoughts began to drift as his gaze lost itself in the fountain that stood before him. It was as if he were attempting to solve a riddle to a riddle-less mystery. A puzzle that did not exist.

"What am I protecting?" he asked carelessly aloud.

"I dunno, your sanity, maybe?" answered a voice from behind.

Startled, Izumi straightened from his seat. Following a familiar voice his eyes met a an unexpected company with a charming smile, saluted by a playful figure to greet the child upon discovery.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?"

Izumi sounded repulsed due to being spotted mumbling to himself. His usually grayed ears brightened into a rosy pink and it shined brightly through his transparent hair. Kaito could only roar with rude laughter to Izumi's expense.

"Lighten up, kid. It's just a tease." Kaito lovingly ruffled his hair until almost every strand stood hanging out of place. Despite the boy's grumbling Kaito cared not to refrain until he felt satisfied.

"If you're only here to slack off, I'm leaving," he huffed.

Izumi got up from his seat and briskly began to walk. He would have gotten further if Kaito had not grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to his side.

"Not so fast, kid. I didn't come here to mess around," said Kaito as he watched the boy struggle with futile efforts to break free from his grasp.

Although Izumi remained skeptic he waited patiently and listened.

"Your old man wants to speak to you. Said it's time for some father and son bonding."

Izumi clicked his tongue and resumed back to struggling. "You couldn't sound any more gross," he grumbled.

"Rude!" exclaimed Kaito. "You shouldn't talk to your elders like that, you know? _Sheesh,_ sounds like I'm talking to your dad than you these days."

Kaito sighed, but it did not cease the strange twinkle in his eyes. It lead way to a more excited and mischievous side of the hunter's demeanor. Izumi's comments never once stepped on a single nerve of his patience. It was astonishing to measure the depth of his tolerance for such impudence.

"It's a mission, Izumi, my boy. You and your dad are going on a vampire hunters' mission together."

Izumi's struggling then came to a limping end at his mentor's words. With this Kaito freed him from his grasp upon seeing an astonished look on his face.

"A mission?" inquired Izumi. He then attempted to straighten his outfit, coughing twice to clear his throat. A peculiar hunter had caught the boy's attention indefinitely. His sudden rowdiness evaporated, leaving a reserved composure to take its place. Kaito grinned after seeing that he had successfully grabbed the other's interest, watching the nondescript expression of Izumi's father retrace itself in his own image.

"Oh, yeah. Your first _real_ mission," said Kaito. "It's nothing too serious," he explained. "After all, you're still a newbie. But the Association thinks you've got what it takes so they'll let you go on a little field trip to see how you fit. That's all I know. You are to head to HQ before sundown. You'll find your old man there who'll give you more details on the subject."

With this a curious brow raised before the boy set off wordlessly in the direction of where work needed to be done, neither saying goodbye or acknowledging Kaito's message. The male ought to call him a brat for his lack of respect, but in the end he let it be. Just by watching the child's back could Kaito tell he was excited. In fact he too seemed to share the same sensation, with encouragement and cheer on behalf of a young hunter about to be born.


	3. Ch3: Hunter's Purpose

"You'll just have to wear these gloves for now. Don't take them off at any time during the party."

Ai wordlessly watched as the young boy slipped them over the bandages that covered her hands and wrists. She looked unimpressed, but tried at best to not complain, knowing too well that this momentary piece of discomfort could be avoided if not for her foolishness that occurred the day before. The girl clearly felt displeased, as her lack of verbal communication described the feelings pressed towards the matter on her unusually detached expression. Izumi took notice of this change in demeanor, however failed to comment on the difference. Ai always seemed this way when obligatory social events invited her and her mother to attend. Their presence was mandatory, from what Izumi understood. He was never present to these outings and therefore never knew to what extent the experience of being at one of those parties would be like. He assumed that they were important. Perhaps similar to those world leaders he always read about in the newspaper, joining together to keep up the relations they had with one another. He was not entirely sure. Either way it always resulted in Ai appearing devoid of emotion prior to going and drained by the time she returned home before sunrise.

Tonight, however, would be his first night to witness an event like this.

"Izumi, get ready. We're leaving soon."

His father peered inside the bedroom, a leathery gloved hand gripped on the wooden frame to justify his balance against the door's edge. He appeared expressionless as per usual, eyes glazed over with a transparent hue that held a void of thoughts. Izumi could see that he had already geared up for the event, accompanied by a loosely fit twill coat to cover whatever ill-set items that were in his possession. Concluding that his father was prepared to head outside into the autumn's iced air at any time, Izumi made it a point to be prepared to leave as well, turning heels to exit Ai's bedroom and head straight for his without a moment's glance.

"-and when you're done, come see me outside at the front steps," he added, gesturing with with a fist and a jutted thumb that pointed in the direction of the foyer.

Izumi, with his head turned to his father, nodded before retreating to his quarters. The two then parted directions down a carpeted hallway of a quickly darkening home. While on his way he passed by servants who began their nightly rituals, lighting candles at each corner of the home to reveal a little clarity with the soft glow of a warm flame. A tiny circumference of a dimly lit glow to dot the hallways in the dark that ran through their home.

Aside, Izumi noted that although he himself never attended those get-together's his father always did. Compared to what Ai and her mother wore, Izumi could firmly say that his father's choice of fashion was very... _rude._ Not following the expected formality of the usual noble attire his father always looked as he always did when assigned to a hunt, albeit a little more armored and with finer materials that composed of his clothes. Izumi continued to ponder this thought to himself as he threw on his usual hunting gear over top of his usual dress shirt and cotton v-neck sweater. Should he wear dress pants? It only seemed fair, but his father always wore ashen black jeans and his usual hiking boots. And so he followed suit to his father and kept his usual denim pants. With his hunting sword snug in its own sheath attached to the side of his belt Izumi headed off steadily down the hall after his father who would be waiting for him outside. After running a couple steps he found the sword a little heavy, not being used to carrying it around by the waist all the time- he'd been wearing it all day, excited for the night to come.

The cold air was bitter against his cheeks, a rare chance for his pale complexion to tinge a faint pink to fight off the wind. There he saw his father leaning against a nearby pillar at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed whilst watching the carriage awaiting for the occasion. At this time the sun had vanished entirely. Only the darkest of blue would paint the sky, blinding any daytime creature stumbling in the night. The moon, being the only source of light, outlined the shape of his father who stood calmly and not moving, as if one of the many statues planted outside in the garden. Izumi approached him without haste. His visions were not troubled by the darkness like the usual daytime dweller. It was there that he watched his father turn his head in his direction, his posture straightening upon his approach.

The boy cleared his throat, standing tall.

"What did you want to tell me?"

The silver haired hunter brought his gaze back to the darkness beyond the moonlit courtyard. His silence was deafening, creating a tear in memory; as if Izumi had not spoken aloud at all. The memory detailing his voice evaporated in chilled air. At the precipice of his father's stillness he at last spoke, short and simple, like any other monotone response he has heard since young.

"You know why we're here, right?"

"Yes, to watch over Ai and her mother."

Izumi was prompt, his answer, confident. Despite an unshaken tone his confidence sputtered at the sight of his father's pale eyes flickering back to his son's face. It felt as if he had single-handedly stepped on an eggshell not meant to be shattered to pieces. It ticked off his naturally aloof fatherly figure. Although the fear remained prominent for just a fraction of a second, Izumi's brows would furrow, a steadfast grip cutting deep into his flesh, keeping him in place; he was unwavering with his reply.

Observing his only son the old hunter's piercing stare subsided, dulling into a spacious haze before gazing out before the estate once more. As silence filled the air a second time Izumi's shoulders eased, the weight of his sword gradually pulling himself to lean against his side. Whatever had angered him was forgiven almost as quickly as it was initially reprimanded.

"Good. As long as you know this, tonight will prove to be child's play."

It was unusual, being that his father never doted or nagged him for trivial matters like those. A momentary sense of conceitedness brewed frustration as a result. Izumi believed for a second that his own dad would question whether or not he understood the contents of his first mission. Like hell would he forget! It was an important night, after all. This would be Izumi's chance to put himself to a test, assigned the authentic work of a true vampire hunter...although it felt ironic in itself. _Vampire hunters protecting vampires?_ The concept was always an oddity that the boy never properly addressed when growing up.

Suppose that sense of narcissistic vanity completely vanished as the thought replayed itself in his head like a broken tape recorder. It left the fresh hunter pale and quite cold to the touch. His father, proving to be astute once again, had successfully uncovered the inkling weed that budded itself deep inside of his heart before he could grow aware of its presence himself.

"We're protecting vampires from vampires."

He spoke those words aloud as if to assure himself of his goal. _How foolish,_ he imagined. Here he was sounding so certain, and yet doubt crept in to already crumble what stable understanding he had about his purpose. His father, as expected, did not comment or question his child. The silence, damp and burdened with the crickets that buzzed infinitely around them, drowned any thought or memory of Izumi's voice until it remained as nothing more but a legend of uncertain daydreaming.

Truth dawned upon Izumi at last, a conclusion he could not come to in his younger years when watching the backs of his family before every midnight dinner party he was unable to attend.

"Father, have you been protecting the Kurans this whole time?"

An open ended question, vague, yet so specific. He saw his father's mouth open, intending to provide him an answer. But his words were cut short as the front door opened to reveal two alike vampires step outside into the chilling breeze. Izumi turned to see two stunning pure blood vampires standing confidently before them. The horses in the courtyard, who have been peacefully grazing on the lawn could be heard crying out unexpectedly; spooked as their hooves dug into the dirt with every stomp they made in rash fright. The driver cursed aloud while pulling on the reins to force them back into order. Yuuki, dressed grandly, took two steps forward with a warm smile curving perfect lips. Her and her daughter's crimson eyes were glowing brilliantly against the black night. From a distance, if unable to behold their surreal beauty, they appeared as if they were terrifying, blood-lusting monsters hungering for flesh. Ai, who stood quietly just behind her mother, continued to deny herself of the more natural and cheery expressions that always colored her emotions.

"That's enough chatting for now," said Izumi's father as his hand placed itself over the left side of his chest. It looked to the boy as if his father's gesture was a formal sign of loyalty to the woman who smiled so sweetly, almost like an old storybook fairy tale. As he never had witnessed him doing this before, it puzzled him.

"Time for us to go."

"Good night, Izumi," greeted Yuuki under a amiable tone.

He was still not used to hearing the phrase _good night_ as an equivalence to the typical _good morning_ greeting he anticipated from his classmates and elders. He responded to Yuuki just the same, however the pause between exchanges existed. They were of thoughts consisting of him quickly assuring himself that it was normal, under vampire ethics, since they lurked the night rather than day.

"I hope you like the party. It'll be your first time, won't it?" A soft laugh escaped her lips. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Izumi felt his father's hand ruffle his hair with enough force to move the direction of which his head rolled.

"If I find you eating at the event, I'll scold you." he warned.

"Come on, Zero. You're too hard on him," she cooed, chuckles following throughout her tone.

"It's his first mission. Go easy on him."

However by the time Izumi turned his head to face his father, he and Ai were already making their way down the steps towards the carriage.


	4. Ch4: Distant Memory

If Izumi could reach back far enough, his earliest memory to date would have been the vague images of a motherly figure hugging him tenderly. He could recall the warmth from her body transfer itself into him. He felt safe, loved, comfortable.

However there was still a cold spot that still remained deep within his heart. It began at the toes of his feet and crawled up his ankles, to his legs, then found itself a home at the center of his chest. The hairs on his arms would raise, goosebumps forming down his spine. He could recall how strange those sensations were at the time. How could someone feel so much warmth while shivering at the same time?

An infant's crying could be heard wailing in the distance and at that instance that same motherly figure who held him released him from her protective arms, running. Cold air rushed in to brush its tail over the surfaces of his flesh that once felt so relaxed. Currents, shaking, left his lungs with every breath. Every exhale was harsh, as if he were losing life quickly with each heave. Young eyes would peer down at himself, watching his impulsive hands clutch the cloth over his chest with fright gripping the bones of every finger. His eyes then watched the woman run to the source of such heart wrenching sounds. He saw not an infant, but a young girl.

Was he for certain that it was a girl? Her eyes were a blood red, flashing brightly like the sun that always did when half of its sphere hid beneath the earth. They looked hungry; a sensation for murder. Without a doubt it was fear that capture the little boy, and turned his feet to stone when those crimson pupils locked their visions onto his young flesh.

And yet that same motherly figure would pick up that _monster_ from her feet. She'd swing her gently back and forth, singing to her. Then her head lowered before the little girl, her back facing him so that he could not see the child anymore. Izumi would take a couple steps forward on wobbling toes if he could so he could see, but two hands grab him from behind, turning himself around so that he could see face to face a pale man with transparent eyes. He shushed him, ruffling his hair affectionately. Again, this same sensation of warmth returns to the boy and he feels loved once more. The chilliness of his heart vanishes completely and he begins to laugh.

 _"Da..da...!"_ he would find himself exclaim. And the man smiles quietly at him, leaning forward so that their foreheads could touch.

The mother returns, and soon the atmosphere is different once more. His chest feels cold at the heart. He could at last see the face of the woman who held him so tightly. When she knelt to meet the same height as the boy pure fear seized him as the first color that bore into his visions were the bright red pupils that flashed so close to his face. Izumi had began to cry, and overwhelmed, he fell on his behind and wailed.

"Wake up, Izumi." Ai nudged him. Her sharp elbow cutting into his side had him flinch from his slouched posture.

He groaned, in pain to be more specific. His back stretched, straightening out the feeling of crookedness along his spine. His eyes were dreary, full of sleep dust and grumpy to have awoken prematurely. Rubbing them his gaze traveled to Ai who wore an improved expression on her face compared to the nondescript one she had back home. His head fell to lean against hard wood of the carriage they rode in, but as a wheel hit the most unfathomable pothole in the ground the plank of wood which supported his makeshift pillow slams itself against his temple. He cringed, groaning again whilst enduring his temporary pain. His hand rubs the area that throbbed before attempting to use it as a cushion to break the harsh bumps endured while in travel.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep." Ai poked him again, which stirred him back to consciousness.

This time, more aware, he remained upright, then faced forward to find his father staring distantly out the window, an elbow perched on the edge of the frame with his hand cupping his chin. Beside him was the heiress of the Kurans. Her unwavering smile persisted still, as she calmly knitted what seemed to Izumi a cozy scarf, as hinted when it took no other shape than a long, thin crimson blanket barely enough to cover even a baby. How she could knit so well while her surroundings shook so harshly was beyond him. Ai appeared to be in better spirits, still looking quite thoughtfully at Izumi. Her attitude had greatly brightened. He could not find an explanation as to why. His brows furrowed at her, but his perplexity dissolved, interrupted by a yawn he could not keep to himself.

"Entertain me, okay?"

A daughter's expression, appearing hopeful, held raised and expectant brows. To the young hunter he could only take a guess that she was restraining herself from a dark thought that summoned her odd behavior. He wondered what was troubling her. Could she dislike the party she was about to attend? Her mother seemed content. His father...well, he always looked aloof in almost every scenario. Surely the usual bright picture painted in Izumi's head was not the same picture he saw before him under the stars that night.

Izumi rubbed his eyes, removing the drowsiness that burdened his dry visions, and yawned one last time before turning to the girl. Perplexed he raised his brows at her and crossed his arms.

"What do you usually do in this situation?" he asked calmly.

She fiddled with her fingers nonchalantly and said, "Sleep, of course!" looking unimpressed at a seemingly trivial fact.

The young male gritted his teeth under the slightest pinch of irritation that crinkled his nose. _Then why didn't you let **me** sleep?! _ he thought angrily to himself. He restrained the twitching fingers that tapped impatiently against the cushion beneath him and took a slow breath to regain his composure. Although mildly ticked off, he was not entirely regretful to be awake; through the window he could see an endless trail of forestry traveling as far as the eye could see, just before the shadows claimed their twisted trunks and hanging leaves so that they could blend the rest of the background into a deafening absence of color.

"Where are we?" he asked with clear intrigue. The cobblestone road was suddenly a dirt path riddled with yellowed dust and crushed rock. In a sense Izumi could not tell which way was forward and which way turned back. To return to town or further fasten his way of direction into an abyssal space. When looking up at the night sky claw shaped branches and their umbrella leaves covered the stars away from sight; a mere glimpse of the moon struggled at its best to penetrate the darkness that engulfed the earth just barely, dwindling steadfast.

No one answered his question. Izumi could barely see his father or the other occupants of the carriage. Silky outlines were all he could make of them. Vampires never needed a source of light, seeing perfectly in the dark as if it were no different than the day. Yuuki never stopped knitting, as he could hear her needles' tips clink together every now and then, and never once looked up from her work, her jeweled ruby eyes that glimmered a soft but deadly glow were shielded by her lowered eyelids as she tediously focused on her work. Ai's optics, on the other hand, were brightly lit in a crystal crimson, which penetrated the darkness as sharply as a siren's far cry would hit an unfortunate pair of ears. They were ever ominous and consistently curious; always watching. She had the look of exploration, of ambition, but could easily be mistaken for misfortune and hunger as well. She watched Izumi intently through the darkness. Innocent, yet unnerving. The hairs on his arms stood, but he had assumed it was due to the drop in temperature which left behind chilled air for them to breathe in.

Izumi was aware that his father was a _turned_ vampire. His case differed from the two women who sat next to them. On occasions when his father yearned for blood or was injured or angered, his eyes would flash a similar crimson fire similar to Ai's. Every other day Izumi familiarized himself with the pale hues his father always wore, he presumed, since birth. Much like the color of his own irises that he had inherited himself. They did not shine, nor could anyone see them in the dark. In this instance he found no such bloody stare, and his fathers presence folded completely into darkness, with nothing but his silky silhouette produced by the scarce moonlight that seeped through cracks of shadows not compensated by looming trees.

"We're here."

Moments before the driver's cry could whip the horses to a slowing halt Yuuki's small hobby abruptly froze just in time as the carriage heaved forward before falling back to rest. Izumi gripped the edges of the cushion underneath him to keep himself against the back of his seat and sliding forward. Without the constant audible sound of trampling rock the boy realized just how silent the dead air appeared to feel around them. Without the constant heaving of exhausted horses Izumi felt that his hearing could almost explode from the deafening lack of sound that pulsated against his eardrums. It was eerie. Not even birds; crows or snakes, grasshoppers or frogs, could be heard. He caught a glance of his father's shadow reaching out to open the door nearest him to step outside. Izumi followed suit, stepping out after him to land with a crunch against the sandy white stones that drew the dreary path beneath them. The two of them walked over to open the other side of the carriage so that the Kurans could exit their ride as well. Out of habit Izumi raised an opened hand out to Ai to assist her step down, but to his surprise he watched in a daze as Ai leaped gracefully out of her carriage past him, only to land perfectly upon the rocky earth without a crinkle to her pristine gown. Yuuki, on the other hand, cheerily took Zero's opened gesture as a small support on her way down the frail step towards the soil.

Ai dusted off her clothes and waited where she stood, not once turning back. She was quiet, as her eyes were focused on what was beyond them, a large fence which hugged a humongous, seemingly endless piece of land. It was decorated in thorn covered vines which tangled themselves around the blackened bars with pointed tips. The fence appeared as no gate, but rather a lining of spears sharp enough to gouge out the eyes of an unsuspecting trespasser. No roses were seen to bear for delicacy or beauty of such a morbid sight. The architecture was crudely medieval. Izumi felt as if he fell back a couple centuries into the past, the longer he looked towards the mansion that lied ahead. He could vaguely pick out enormous stone pillars which supported the building. Skepticism accused the home to truly belong to someone's personal sanctuary. Izumi was convinced he was looking at a kingdom in the darkness.

"Watch your step, newbie," slithered a cunning tone from the heiress' daughter herself.

Izumi glazed over Ai's brilliantly glowing eyes as she smiled. Her grin was mischievous, which unexpectedly placed the young male in a significant level of minimal distress. Even so, he held his composure professionally, daring not to leak out a single hint of emotion.

"This isn't our territory, anymore. One false step can leave you coming back home without a head."

Her visions returned their concentration on the estate before them. A nondescript facade to conceal whatever remaining thoughts were left lingering behind. It seemed as if Ai were an entirely different person at that moment. As a result Izumi gulped nervously, feeling a layer of anxiety slowly filling inside his chest. He stood upon unfamiliar grounds and was now paired with an unfamiliar girl compared to the one he knew growing up. As if Izumi had stepped into an alien territory fear naturally seized his entire body. The sensation was something he had not felt in a long time. It tightened his bones and threatened to wring him from his flesh. However he deemed himself tougher than that, taking a moment for a breath of cold air.

Regaining his control over shivering bones Izumi wore a numbed emotion and fixed the mask placed over his face. With firmer steps he walks smoothly over to Ai's side, staring straight ahead at the same building she scrutinized so closely upon.

" _Heh-_ I should be telling you that," he scoffed with amusement. A crooked grin could be felt just barely crawling up the side of his face.

"Try not to get into too much trouble for me on my first day, okay? **_Princess?_** "

He could faintly hear Ai create an audible sneer upon her next reply.

"I'm already quite entertained by your antics, _newbie._ I think I just might enjoy a party for once."


	5. Ch5: Celebrate! (1) Confrontation!

Allowing little for human sight, the boy relied on his other instincts instead. He would have to make use of movement and sound. Strangely enough, Izumi also relied on his sense of smell. Notably odd for vampire hunters of this day and age, but useful. Ai always had the smell of lilacs on her, and Yuuki of warm sugar. His father on the other hand usually contended with the scent of burning wood and salt. However natural aromas that made up a person's smell were faint and only traveled a short distance from its originating surface. The young boy would have to make due with other scents that came across his way.

As the Kurans entered through a long hall under the company of dimly lit candles sparsely distributed across the castle, Izumi traveled close to Ai's side. He acted as if he were her shadow, walking just behind her peripheral vision. He was lead by a hint of lilacs which guided him through the darkness that enveloped the air around them. The scent of death and rotting decay followed two stiff figures who walked candidly across the carpet before them. Servants, perhaps? If anything they were guides who lead them through the building. They were as silent as ghosts, and nearly non-existent if not for the dark figures that created the bare glimpses of a withered shadow when passing by a nearby candlelight. It was then when their party made it to the main hall. When two marble doors opened, Izumi became exposed to exactly what sorts of events pertained to these many occasions that the Kurans were often involved with; and Izumi was left shocked.

At least there were more candles lit in clusters to provide further sight. An open fireplace crackled vibrantly on both sides of what Izumi assumed to be the owner's grand hall. The castle must have been built centuries ago. Everything was intricately carved in stone. Complex patterns and shapes adorned the edges and every corner. Statues of angels and strange mythological creatures governed every quarter. He tried his best not to look directly, in fear that his eyes would need to readjust to the darkness should he need to see again without their aid. When entering into another room he concluded that it had to be a ballroom of some sort. Like something from an old lore taught to children as bedtime stories.

From within was a feast; two long marble tables situated to the floor accompanied the sides of the room, not too far from the fireplaces that emitted such warmth. They were lined with food beyond Izumi's imagination. He stared at them with an odd expression to his face, temporarily distracted at the fact that it looked so out of place. Ai looked right through his disguise and reveled a snarky laugh.

"You were expecting _human_ bodies on the table, weren't you?" she sarcastically joked under her breath.

Izumi turned to see her eyes glued to his. He thought she was smiling, but her tone appeared coldly apathetic.

"Try not to look too weird. They're watching, you know?" she whispered.

The crimson eyes of a dozen or so vampires appeared to hover their gazes upon the boy curiously. Never once did they come to fruition from within the shadows until their presence were made visible by the girl's small gesture; a tilt of her head to the side away from their small party. The longer those vampires stared, the more brilliant did their eyes seem to shine, though their figures were difficult to gauge at such a great distance. Their eyes offered no comfort in light, as if they were lasers, cutting into his flesh the longer they looked. It suddenly made things difficult for Izumi to move, like as if his joints were locked in place. After moments passed, he began to struggle. The feeling of disconnection grabbed him by surprise as his legs continued to rebel against his wishes to walk, especially when his group continued further into the center of the room.

"Keep moving," said his father as he placed a hand over the boy's shoulder. A firm pat with small force shoved Izumi's weight forward, a foot at last scuffling to catch himself before timbering.

Inaudible, but clear to his expression, Izumi gasped. The air in his lungs returned and his bones began to move once more at his will. He felt strange, wondering what sort of sensation he endured just seconds before he regained his senses. It was like as if waking from a dream, or dazing out of existence to release his mind into the abyssal darkness of his thoughts. The boy did not want to admit this, but the feeling he recognized was truly fear; the idea of an inability to move on his own was terrifying.

After a couple more steps further, the young hunter caught eyes of a bitterly looking gentleman who came forward candidly with a polished cane to aid his every step. Dressed in outdated attire, such an aged, wrinkled male could be imagined to crumble to dust by a single touch. He expected this elderly figure to be the first to make a speech, identifying him to be the one who owned the estate, but to his surprise it were Yuuki who raised her voice forwardly above all.

"Go easy on the boy, Calus. It's his first day on the job," she cooed.

Izumi had realized she was referring to himself. He immediately glanced up quizzically at the heiress before checking back with the old man standing in front of her. He watched as he smirked grandly with eyes that fell into crimson slits of amusement over the woman. The scene fit unnervingly with the hunter. Yuuki had used such a sweet tone and yet all he could read from this man identified as Calus was hostility and great sadistic pleasure. Izumi had gritted his teeth, fingers twitching near the handle of his blade.

"I was just testing his wit, my lady. After all it has been a _long_ time since you've ever brought someone else other than your vampire knight."

Calus remained relatively jolly, reverberating a dark voice against a quivering throat. His smiles were auspicious, but thinned when his curious crimson orbs glazed over Izumi's pale complexion. A familiar sensation froze upon his legs, seizing himself into subtle distress. Toes, heels, even his knees; each joint locked up, keeping him in place where he stood.

"And may I say, he looks awfully like him, would you agree? In fact, I almost fully expect him to be product of that knight of yours."

Collectively and with ease, Yuuki smiled daintily with her eyes closed, lashes lightly brushing over ivory skin. Her hands carefully clamped together beneath her, thumbs resting side by side over her empty grasp.

"Indeed, you are correct. They do look alike, don't they?"

"An exact replica," he agreed mischievously. "And let me guess, he is a new addition to your vampire knights?"

Scarcely audible, but just enough for Izumi to hear, a scoff escaped Ai's tightly pressed lips. A stolen glimpse of her malevolent expression startled him. Her temper was being played, and for whatever reason was unforeseen to him. Yuuki, in contrast, remained unperturbed. Even though she had been asked a question she never bothered to respond. When seconds passed that jovial smile on Calus' face suddenly turned wicked, twisting the folds of his old, aged wrinkles.

"Because I can smell it on him," he said with his tone darkening. "The blood of the Kurans is coursing through his veins!"

Up until that point the conversation was at a loss to his interpretation. Izumi listened to each response idly like an inanimate object unconcerned with the subject at hand. Almost like a child, admiring grownups at play, words could not ignite concepts in his head as his legs grew numb to the cold. He felt like he would turn into one of the stone angels carved alongside each corridor of the home.

Calus' last comment snapped Izumi back to his reality. He watched Ai grit her teeth as fury set fire to her cherry eyes, Yuuki's placid smile as she tilted her head kindly to the left, and his fathers nondescript expression with his arms crossed looking out one of the mosaic windows that ran along near the roof of the building.

"For tonight the boy is here on behalf of the hunters' association," Yuuki clarified. "Whether or not he wishes to act as one of my knights is his choice to make later on in his life."

Questions were raised inside of the young hunter's head. First of all was the topic of vampire knights. He knew hunters existed, but apparently so did knights. He pondered the difference while staring at his father who had been hinted to be one of these said figures. This title was unheard of until now. The next question came along side Calus' peculiar expression. He first appeared to be shocked, then infinitely curious.

"How interesting," replied the bitter old man. A familiar mischievous glint in his eyes returned to his complexion. "Then if he hasn't fed from either you or your daughter then that must mean he is your child. With that amount of blood in him there is no other way this could be."

Ai's pointed heel began to scrape itself against the stone floor as her foot moved inches forward towards the elderly man. Her fists where clenching beneath her, the fabric around her knuckles threatening to burst. At that same moment Yuuki lost her smile, drained of any other expression as her cold stare glued themselves on the one who spoke so excitedly. Izumi could see his father take a slow, casual step forward in their direction. As the scene moved fluidly on its own the scent of lilacs filled the boy's nostrils. At that moment his grip around the hilt of his vampire hunting blade was realized and his legs began to function swiftly without fail.

"That's quite the shame, my lady," continued the old vampire. "To breed a bastard son is very unsightly for a prestigious clan like yours."

The assumed lord, Calus, would have loved to say more, his lips quivering too quickly to speak his mind before a gust of air flew past Izumi's hair, sending his strands in temporary disarray. Warm sugar pressed its scent against his cheeks for only a second before he clashed blades with another that was angled towards the life of the woman standing behind him. Lilacs began to blossom within his lungs, mixed with the smell of decayed flesh and old blood.

Izumi blinked, finding an outstretched, gloved hand jutted towards Calus, reaching just inches away from his wrinkled chin, palm facing upwards.

"Stay back, Ai," he demanded under a disgruntled tone. Izumi watched as his wrists trembled, fighting against the force of what appeared to be a nobleman who had a rapier drawn in a deadlock with his sword in accordance to Ai's rash actions.

"Make me," she growled with fangs displayed. "Old man Calus never learns, always speaking his filthy mouth without a single shred of grace."

Slow clapping could be heard just a couple feet away from the scuffle.

"Now, now. No need to be hostile. This evening is meant to keep up relations, not break them."

It was Yuuki's calm and collected voice that could be heard associated with those delicate clasps. She approached Ai with a soft smile and placed a hand over her upraised arm. The emotionless facade Izumi had glanced upon no longer appeared to exist as warmth seized the joints in his bone with each cooing sound the heiress made.

"That's enough, daughter of mine. No need to be so protective over your younger brother." Her head turned to face Calus, a kind grin decorating her face as she spoke. "...and I assure you, Izumi's existence was not out of any illegitimacy or some scandal."

Izumi could feel the weight against his sword ease with Ai's withdrawal from such a crude sounding man. Steps were taken back from both sides before a satisfactory space between the opposing parties remained agape between them. Although distance relaxed his suddenly tensed shoulders the blade he drew did not bother returning back into its sheath. It felt like as if Izumi were to blink another shuffle would engage a second clash of fangs and iron. Remembering his duty to safeguard the Kurans only caused his grasp around the hilt of his sword to tighten until the skin around his knuckles whitened.

"Izumi was born out of genuine love and careful planning. You forget I married a second time, old Calus."

It felt like a heatwave, damping precious velvet and seeping into the fabric as the boy listened to Yuuki's unwavering words. It was hot to Izumi's ears; for an unexplained reason his earlobes were burning a bright pink. He suspected it must have been the lack of warmth this mansion held, and yet each breath he took felt tighter and tighter.

"Call my son a bastard once more and I'll rip your head clean from your shoulders...'kay~?"

It did not suit the head of the Kuran family to be smiling so cheekily with a fist brought up to daintily press against her creamy cheek like a soft steamed bun. This affectionate expression more suited Ai whenever she got to eat her favourite strawberry pudding for dessert. In response Calus only sighed, clearing his throat before fixing his tie and straightening out the collar on his shirt.

"Yes, forgive me, Lady Yuuki. I'll admit that was quite presumptuous of me to say such a thing. Even though decades have passed, I am still not quite used to vampires mingling along so peacefully with hunters. You too seem to forget that I have lived long enough to witness the old days when things were not always this unified."

The golden haired brazen old man then turned to face Izumi. The crimson color shining brilliantly in his eyes had dulled to a point where the color of his irises could just nearly be seen. It looked to the young boy that the other was meaning to say more, however he kept his lips pursed before exiting the room with the same unnamed noble who came to his aid following at a distance behind him.


	6. Ch6: Celebrate! (2) Aftermath

Hazing in and out of alertness Izumi's forehead began to throb. Despite this he remained his best to stay vigilant of any trouble, stalking Ai at a reasonably comfortable distance. For every face seen and every sound heard he made sure to bore the existence of every person who grazed by either himself or the girl he was meant to watch over into his brain.

"If you're worried about something happening again, relax. It's not going to happen," said the young Kuran under a bored tone. She contended herself near the food and helped herself to some fruit, popping two cherries into her mouth at once before grabbing a napkin to rest the stems she had plucked. She then turned to her younger half-brother and waved at him a gesture for his presence to come closer.

"Calus is a bitter old man," she explained in a huff. "He always tries to say something to make mom look bad in front of everyone. He's such a stupid old geezer."

Izumi watched as she spat two pits from the cherries she indulged into the napkin she swiped from the dinning tables.

"Sure, but did that mean you had to _openly attack him_ at point blank?" reasoned Izumi. Exasperation was just a pinch in his distilled voice. "Didn't you say you'd take it easy on me?"

"What? I've done it before, in fact I've done it at almost every party," she said as a matter of fact.

Ticked off Izumi frowned disapprovingly, his crinkled brows failing not to show on his mildly irritated expression. He could not believe what arrogance emitted from the young lady. For a pure blood Ai appeared to be the most irresponsible for belonging to such a _royal-similar_ family.

"Ah, but...dad always stopped me from laying a finger on the old geezer." she added, shrugging indifferently.

Izumi could almost taste the disgust rile up his throat. For Ai to act so disappointed that their father should stop her from causing an unprofessional scene in front of potentially a handful of the most esteemed world leaders across the globe was unheard of to him. Aside, Izumi did not expect these important figures to be vampires of all things. He began to pity his father for putting up with her antics every night. It must have been difficult to watch over the two of them, but then again Yuuki was said to be one of the most influential figures among pure bloods. She could carry herself well unlike Ai who still acted as if she were a small child.

Ai paused her conversation for a moment as the napkin in her grasp began to bleed through a light pink from the cherry pits she stored inside. Izumi, during this time, was left in long thought, bewildered at the possibility of just how many vampires actually blended so smoothly with the human race. It left a sense of paranoia, the hairs on his arms and legs straightening at the thought of it. For a hunter it sounded horrifying, but perhaps this was common fact among vampires.

"But you know, tonight especially, Calus said something that angered me."

Slender fingers hastened their grasp around the soiled napkin, darkening the juice left over from its seeds until it bled a brilliantly brighter shade of magenta. Unthinkingly her teeth gritted, a sour emotion surfacing a usually confident demeanor. Izumi could not follow her trail of thought. Instead he fretted over the soiled napkin that began to stain the silvery gloves she wore so thinly over her injured hands.

"Ai, you're ruining your gloves," he pointed out, jutting an index finger at her bundle of trash.

"Oh, so I am." Her lack of concern was eminent, but at the very least she gave it some thought. "Izumi be a good boy and throw this out for me," she said, dangling her garbage before him.

Annoyed, the side of his mouth twitched, crumpled brows knitting together out of disgust.

"I'm your bodyguard, not your servant!" he growled.

Despite this he snatched the tissue from her grasps and stomped away obediently to the nearest garbage bin. For years Izumi had been known to be a neat freak, always taking the effort to make sure things were tidy. Dust cleaned, clothes folded, dishes washed. Even though maids existed within their household the young hunter never gave two seconds of thought to do his own work when it was most convenient. Watching Ai's silky glove stain a bright pink irked his peculiar quirk. Knowing she would act lethargic about picking up her trash Izumi gave no time at all to take care of such a simple task. With Ai knowing this side of Izumi she would always take full advantage of it so that she could escape from something seen to her as a boring chore. As a result Ai waved candidly after him when he left.

When returning to her side, he found Ai picking at a slice of cake. She took delicate strokes across the surface of its whipped cream to remove the strawberries that sat placidly on its soft surface. Thinking back, all Izumi ever saw Ai do was eat. Whenever he glanced back at their parents he would always see Yuuki speaking frivolously, sometimes calmly, to others invitees. Each time his eyes met the two their company would differ. Izumi's father, stoic as per usual, never appeared to speak much. Just a small nod or short response on occasion seemed to suffice, sprinkling sparsely over the entirety of Yuuki's conversations with others.

"Were you not mad with what Calus said about you?"

It brought the young boy's eyes back to Ai who had already finished eating the slice of cake she had on her plate. Her crimson visions set their sights locked on him. Piercing stares would watch every move, every reaction the hunter would make, all while tapping a metallic fork curiously over her bottom lip. Izumi took some time to think about what he had to say for an answer. Indeed the ordeal raised a lot of interesting questions for the boy.

"Right, I was meaning to ask," he began, watching Ai's brow raise with unnerving patience. "What are vampire knights? He mentioned father being one."

Quickly Ai clicked her tongue and scowled at her sibling. She placed her plate and fork down on a table nearest to them and jutted a pointed finger at his chest.

"Old man Calus goes around to try and make our mother look disgraceful and you like a mistake and all you have to ask is what on earth a vampire knight is? Do you not know how to pick a fight at all!?"

 _Right,_ the second time around allowed him to swallow what was justly spoken. That man had insulted the woman he and his father were meant to protect. He reasoned that it was fair to become angered by those words and yet...

"My job isn't to pick a fight." His response was unwavering when he stared at her with dull, expressionless eyes.

Shocked, Ai was left to retreat. Her heels shuffled back a couple inches with her pointed finger falling to her side. A sense of defeat pushed against her lungs and exasperated, her sigh flew from her chest. Not knowing how to handle Izumi's blank, nondescript, and utterly serious expression, brought a hand to caress her forehead. Seeing this Izumi's head came to tilt questionably at her. He was attempting to decipher her feelings, which to Ai after seeing him only made her insides feel worse.

"Forget it, forget it, Izumi. Never mind this conversation. Actually, thinking about it now it's probably good that you don't mind what Calus said. Yes, yes that's right. It's for the best. Forget what I said. You can ask dad what a vampire knight is afterwards. He knows more about it than I do, admittedly."

Unexpectedly to the both of them a coarse laugh freed itself from Izumi's lips. An unfamiliar smile humored his usually composed expression which left Ai on edge and panicked at such an inappropriate reaction.

"What? What did I say?" she asked anxiously.

He brought a hand up to his mouth, the side of his index finger pressing his bottom lip as if trying to keep himself from chuckling louder.

"It's nothing, sorry. It just baffles me that you care so much about a half breed. I know saying things like that about your mother would anger you, but there's no need to include me on this boat. I'm fine."

Blunt words bit into her flesh like teeth. Ai felt suddenly short of breath. Izumi's self dismissive aura and his lack of unity alongside her association strung crudely against heart strings.

" _Our_ mother!" she interjected with a raised voice. Instinctively her hands reached up to grab Izumi's shoulders to shake him. Caught by surprise, his eyes widened, directly looking into the now panicked, crimson stare of his half sister.

After two seconds of desperate frustration her stare fell to the floor, bangs covering her eyes like curtains to draw away the burning light that shimmered from her irises. In a softer voice she then mumbled, "I care because you're my brother-"

"- _half_ brother," he suddenly corrected, stiffly. Izumi could see the eyes of an unknown number of people watch the two of them from the shadows. Finding that Ai's impulsive actions were beginning to create a scene he brought himself to firmly take her hands by the wrists and remove them from his shoulders. After setting them back down beside her he dusted away the area of his clothes that were grabbed and fixed his collar.

To Ai it felt like a stab wound after an exchange of blows. She caught the forced consonants Izumi strained to get across in their brief exchange of words. Perhaps it was a trade in strikes. She could tell that whatever she said bothered him. What about it exactly, however, was unknown to her. Being a half brother sat uncomfortably to him, that much was certain. She guessed he was bothered by what Calus said after all, but that would not explain why he laughed with ease just then.

"Does it really bother you that we're siblings?" she asked.

"I just wanted to be specific," he said bluntly. His eyes then rose above to glaze their views among the crowds of people that speckled the room. "You know, we shouldn't really be having this conversation here."

Ai grew sad, an aura that held weight to her arching posture. Her brows pulled dismissively to portray her defeat. As always, Izumi kept to his responsibilities right to the contract. He only cared about the mission; not causing a scene or placing her family in any political or physical danger. She thought this party was her only opportunity to talk to him one on one, but her wishful thinking only proved to be merely daydreams.

"That'll be enough, then." She exhaled, changing her tone of voice and posture.

Izumi caught on to her shift in personality, watching as the foolish girl he had always known fold away into this reserved and dignified persona. Ai folded her hands before her and began to clack heeled shoes across the floor, taking each step briskly with a gracefulness that followed the swaying rhythm of her evening gown. As such, Izumi followed at a distance behind her. Anyone could note the hinted quizzical face he entertained when witnessing the odd transition of her persona. He would have thought his eyes were deceiving him, but he was almost convinced he were staring at a replica of Yuuki before him.

Ai soon after returned to her mother's side, coolly blending in to mix with the conversation that was at hand at the time. She then turned to the side and gestured Izumi to leave. "That'll be all, Izumi. You are free to standby for the night. I'll be alright, here."

In the young hunter's perspective he felt this action shocking. To be dismissed so indifferently was a change in pace. He could not recall any debriefing that relayed this outcome. Were pure bloods able to let go of their bodyguards so casually? He stood there awkwardly as a result, trying to process what he would do next, where he would go, or where to at least stand without looking less of an invertebrate. He caught eyes with Yuuki who smiled brightly at him and nodded silently, as if to confirm with him that it was truly alright for him to leave his post by Ai's side.

Quite so, Izumi felt lost. By the time his feet began to move on their own without the heiress' daughter to lead the way he held no agenda or objective. The food appeared unappealing and the space around him too crowded. He felt no interest in mingling, no other use to exist in the scenario. Small steps lead him to nowhere. After mild circling thirst became his main concern. He began to seek water, hovering close to find cups filled with them on a tray next to several different slices of game and cheese. He was thankful after taking a small sip, feeling its coolness refresh his dry tongue. It was decided that his post should lie there, content at his source of refreshments. The aching around his head diminished substantially and he was able to think clearly again. Around that time, someone called out to him unexpectedly.

"Hey, you're Kiryuu's kid, right?"

His shoulders arched as a reflex, eyes glaring at the source of the one who called him, the unfamiliar voice beckoning him.

" _Yeesh_ , you really are Kiryuu's kid. You even look at me the same way he does."

Before him was a gentleman with wild flaxen hair combed back from his forehead and left untamed at the ends. With glowing cyan eyes the childish arrogance he held about himself did not improve the impression first assumed. Nonetheless another vampire, figured the young boy. The man's fangs were just scarcely drawn, perhaps to measure the lust of blood he had been carefully restraining. Izumi glanced at his chest, hoping to see some sort of emblem or badge to identify his importance. After none to be seen he took another sip of water, face turned away from the one who called him.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" he growled with displeasure. "Don't tell me you also act the same way he does."

Izumi had finished his drink after taking in every last drop. He glanced at the man again, appearing diligent in listening to his intentions.

"Do you have any business with my father?" he questioned defensively.

It seemed natural that everyone should know he was the son of perhaps the only other vampire hunter at this evening occasion. Not because of his looks, but rather due to the scene made earlier by an arrogant looking vampire lord. Reflecting on those trailing thoughts at last led Izumi to feel dissatisfied at this conclusion. His existence became rudely announced so quickly. He hoped his identity could swoop in and out silently without too many people knowing, but to no avail did he receive his wish.

"Your father? _Pah!_ I wouldn't want to see him even if I was forced to."

An abnormally loud tone that filled with disgust brought Izumi back to the conversation he had begun with this unknown aristocrat. For someone who dressed as if he were important did not seem to act like he was. He was not as stiff as the rest. In fact he held as much expression like most, and portrayed such an amount openly. It was hinted that this man may have known his father for some time, but Izumi held no interest in discovering more about his father's past, not finding any curiosity in listening to another arrogant sounding vampire.

"Right...well," Izumi began, setting down his cup. "...if you will excuse me."

He was almost successful in parting with this gaudy man, too, if not before a hand reached back for his shoulder. He was unsure if he was meant to draw his sword, hands gripping around the hilt of his weapon, prepared to swing at any second. There seemed no occasion for him to start another scene and he was taught to always retaliate if ever his life was entertained.

"Not so fast, you little brat. I came here to chat with _you_ not your asshole of a father."

The man saw Izumi's expression turn sour. It seemed he had forgotten the boy he spoke to was the son of _said 'asshole'_ and he immediately became regretful of his poor choice of words.

"Ah, ah! Sorry, sorry. Pardon my way of speaking. It's just...I haven't the greatest of experiences with that man."

Izumi was bemused at the instinctive shiver the aristocrat gave when he caressed his elbows.

"Did you know? Your father actually tortured me in that very building you call the Hunters Association. He even tried to use a chainsaw on me, can you believe that guy!?"

It was clear that this man held quite the passionate eye in his actions. He had even begun to preform subtle gestures to express the emotions of hostility and fear that was associated with those memories. It was becoming difficult to believe him of any importance he held at the party.

"I don't care," replied Izumi in a blunt tone. It seemed to make the man crumble at the fact that he was failing to capture the interest of the boy. He deemed this encounter a waste of time.

"Ouch! Not only do you act like your merciless father, you also have the decency to respond honestly like that eccentric mother of yours!"

He had stepped on one of Izumi's nerves.

"Leave me alone," he said, agitated. Once more, an attempt to leave the refreshments bar was made.

The flaxen haired man began to fret, jogging over to stand in front of him in hopes of stopping the boy from his tracks.

"Alright! Alright, I'll get right to the point," he sighed. "I have to ask because I'm curious. Do you intend to be a hunter or a vampire?"

Such a question caught him off guard. It seemed obvious at first, to be a hunter like his dad. For some reason, because it was coming from a stranger; a vampire no less, it made Izumi hesitate.

"What's it matter to you?"

It was an unnecessarily defensive reaction, but he hoped it would give him more time to think about his answer.

"I serve for the Kurans just as much as you, did you know? Maybe you've heard of my brilliance from the stories of your mom and dad."

Again, he started up those gaudy and embarrassing gestures to set the uncomfortable mood of his over exaggerated personality. "The name is Hanabusa Aidou, and you should be damn well grateful that you're in my very presence! It's probably thanks to me that your parents are here together, you see?"

However it sprouted no such reaction from Izumi. The name of this man rang no bells as he had never heard of such a person uttered. It was unexpected, but the next emotion that could be traced from his empty facade was sympathy.

"Wha? Wait- why are you looking at me like that? _Are you pitying me!?"_ he asked, looking horrified. "Don't tell me you've never heard of my name before?"

Izumi responded quickly, shaking his head to assure him it was the case.

The young hunter thought Hanabusa would tear up. He watched as his sorrowful face cried out of frustration, _"Why doesn't anyone value my efforts, too!?"_

A sudden presence then approached from behind the boy. He noticed just barely before feeling a cold hand place itself delicately over his shoulder.

" _Hoo_...sorry," said softly that presence which hovered over him.

Izumi glanced up the hand to see a shockingly handsome young male with velvety red hair and pale silvery eyes looking down at him with empty, disinterested eyes.

"Hanabusa is an idiot through and through. Please forgive him."

His voice remained lifeless and when he mysteriously smiled he looked no warmer or colder than the neutral expression he maintained.

"It's nice to meet you, my youngest nephew."

Izumi remained speechless as he sensed the presence of several other aristocratic figures approach the three of them. He found difficulty in looking away from the man who claimed to be his... _uncle?_ Thoughts were trying to piece together how this would be. The scent of recent blood wafted from all of them. He believed that there was no way for him to be related to a family of vampires, but he seemed to have forgotten the truth for a moment right up until he caught a glance of Yuuki walking towards him with warmth radiating from the smile on her lips; his father and Ai following behind her.


End file.
